


Come Away With Me

by HopeNight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, I have no clue where this came from, POV Second Person, The Author Regrets Nothing, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeNight/pseuds/HopeNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come away with me," says the man.</p><p>And you have a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched "Deep Breath". And this little thing popped into my head.
> 
> It's unbeta'd so enjoy.

“Come away with me,” says the man insistently. “I’ll show the secrets of the universe.”

And in that instance, you believe him.

His hand is held out for you to take it and yours is reaching to it and…

You are five years old. Mummy is tucking you into bed and kissing your hair. Her eyes are bright and her smile is kind. She strokes your hair back.

“There’s a magic man,” she whispers to you. “He travels in a big blue box. He’s daft and mad and brilliant and wonderful. And you must never, ever run off with him.”

Her eyes are wet and her lips are thin. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” you say because there is nothing worse then seeing Mummy almost cry. “I promise.”

She smiles, a bit wetly and a bit too forced. She strokes your hair back and kisses your brow.

“Come away with me,” says the man with a smile. “I’ll take you on a grand adventure.”

And in that instance, you believe.

You start toward his back, wanting to catching up with him before it gets too distance, and…

You are thirteen years old and awkward. Your body is all limbs and your mouth is full of metal. You have to be careful not to get food in your braces. Your face is covered with spots and you feel like things will never get better.

You stare up at the stars, when you can see them. They are so bright and many that you feel infinitesimal and infinite all at once.

And all you want to do is go to them, to see if there are more out there. To know that, truly, no one is alone in this universe.

“Come away with me,” says the man coaxingly. “I’ll show you everything.”

He is leaning against the door of his magic box and snaps his fingers. The door opens of its own volition and all you want to do is peek inside. So you…

You are nine years old and your knee is skinned. The blood wells up and trickles down your leg. It hurts, but you do not cry.

Only babies cry after all. You are not a baby.

Your teacher kneels down after you and puts a plaster on the cut. She asks what you were doing.

“I was pretending that there were aliens to fight,” you say in a not tear stuffed voice.

“Oh,” says teacher as she spreads the plaster over your knee carefully. “There’s a man with a box who travels through the universe and fights aliens.”

She pauses and looks at your knee. Then she looks at you.

“But you must never, ever follow him.”

“Come away with me,” says the man. He peeks his head out the blue door and his eyes are alight with fire. “I’ll show you the universe.”

You feel yourself shiver as you stare back into his eyes. You just…

You are twenty years old and the world seems like it’s gone mad. Uni isn’t going as well as you like. You still feel like you haven’t got a clue what to do with your life. It feels like everything is piling and piling and piling. Your parents are getting old and it’s hitting you that one day you will be alone.

Alone in the big universe, not infinite but infinitesimal instead and you are terrified about that.

“Come away with me,” says the man softly. “If only for awhile.”

And you look up into his eyes: brand new and ancient and so breathtakingly pained and hopeful. He is old and young and wild and restrained and free and bound. He is salvation and destruction and you feel like you’re not looking at a man, but rather, an idea of some sort.

You look at the man and…and…

You take his hand in your own.

You run to catch up with his speck of a back.

You step through the open door.

You smile and duck inside.

You go away with him.

If only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah insert whichever Doctor or Companion you want. I have no idea where this all came from.


End file.
